Kiss of Brick
by eidryn
Summary: Me he sentido sola, mis amigas ya lo encontraron pero no se si yo lo encuentre


historia de amor:

_Era un dia cualquiera, Buttercup estaba volando insultando a toda la gente que le dijera me tapas el sol!_

_Bubble sacaba margaritas de los parques, estaba feliz, asi que le fui a preguntar  
Blossom: por que estas tan feliz?  
Bubble: ayyy! te contara no me creerias  
Blossom: cuenta conmigo! guardare el secreto!  
Bubble: pero me creeras?  
Blossom: obvio!  
Bubble: bien te cuento que el chico que se parece a mi.  
Blossom: que?  
Bubble: no te eh terminado de contar!  
Blossom: a si! prosigue  
Bubble: el chico de los RRBZ..  
Blossom: QUEEEEEEE!  
Bubble: adivinaste?  
Blossom: O.O si!  
Bubble: ok bien sabia que quedarias asi!  
Bubble se va a otro park a sacar margaritas  
Y quedo pensando  
porque todos estan con novios y yo no? soy tan fea?  
Estaba volando por los aires  
cuando derrepente choco contra Brick  
Brick: au! fijate por donde vas super retonta!  
Blossom: sorry, lo siento...  
baje la cabeza de verguenza por la torpeza que habia cometido..  
Brick: ey! no es para tanto, tampoco tienes que majonerte Bloss  
Blossom: eh? me as llamado Bloss?  
Brick: no, te llame sopaipilla, si obvio que te dije Bloss  
yo me enrojesco no te tenia ni idea de que decirle ni como disculparme por lo del choque  
Brick: oye...  
pone su mano en mi menton y me levanta la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos  
su mano era suave y delicada apeasr de los asquerosos poderes que tenia  
Brick: mirame! sorry, no era mi intencion decirte eso me disculpas?  
en ese momennto mi corazon latio tan fuerte que de inmediato me di cuenta que me abia enamorado del chico mas lindo que habia visto en mi vida  
Blossom: emm.. tengo que irme  
Brick: oo claro!  
en ese momento me tiritaban las piernas al mirarlo a los ojos sentia que me derretia  
cuando en ese preciso momento me toma nuevamente la cara y me mira  
con esos ojos tan profundos.. acerca sus labios a los mios y me besa...  
_

_Al besarme senti una sensacion de calidez, pero habia elgo xtraño, ese  
beso era frio, sus labios estaban frios, abrio los ojos mirandome kon kara de  
oh k rayos ize! y de inmediato me solto las manos y me dejo de besar  
su vista la cambio kizo mirar para otro lado y yo me pregunte.. tan mal beso?  
y entonces el me dijo_

Brick: xuta, no puedo...  
Blossom: k no puedes?  
Brick: no puedo... va en contra de mis principios  
Blossom: o por dios eres humano komo todos nosotros  
Brick: dilo tu, yo fui creado kon los elemtentos mas askerosos del mundo  
Blossom: pero.. tienes el aspecto humano  
el bajo la cabeza  
krei k las habia embarrado  
kuando el me dice  
Brick: lo tengo pero no lo soy  
Blossom: bueno... me tengo k ir  
Brick: well adios  
Blossom: adios...  
lo kede mirando komo se iba, senti komo si me paralizaba  
me kede un buen rato centada en el banco del parke  
pense, ke el kree k nuestro amor seria imposible  
o tal vez ese beso abria sido solo un impulso de calentura  
me fui a centar en la sombre de un arbol ya k el calor me molestaba muxo  
me tendi en el arbol en donde justa la sombra tapaba el sol  
kuando en eso detras de los arbustos oigo un gruñido..  
me asuste pero sabia k estaba en mi transformacion de heroina asi k estaba lista para atacar  
pero siempre sentada en mi pocision normal  
kuando en eso de los arbustos sale Brick de un salto  
yo kede asi Ó.Ò y dije oh oh!, y entonces el se me exo encima  
sinceramente no podia respirar  
kuando el solllozo en mi oido  
Brick: bu!  
Blossom: k demonios!..  
Brick: nah! me aburri estando solo, Butch esta fastidiando a Buttercup, y eso me aburre  
asi k vine a joderte a ti ^^  
Blossom O.O"  
Brick: XD  
el sol, yo al mirarlo me dio sueño y no resistia dormir, asi k para embarrarlas mas  
me kede dormida en los brazos de Brick  
al despertar era de noxe y Brick seguia alli pero esta vez estaba serio  
al darme cuenta k su brazo me abrazaba y yo a el  
me sonroje, y muxisimo  
el me miro y sonrio me beso en la frente y me llebo en brazos hasta mi casa  
entro a mi pieza espero a k yo me pusiera el pijama y vio komo me acostaba en mi cama lista para k yo durmiera  
el se me acerco y me dijo

Brick: k suerte la tuya de poder dormir en una kama Bloss  
Blossom: xk? no tienes casa en donde dormir?  
Brick: no  
Blossom: ai, sabes k? duerme en esa kama  
alado de mi cama en la otra eskina de la pieza habia otra  
alli brick se saco los zapatos y se acosto se dio vuelta para mirarme y me dijo "duerme bien"  
lo mire y cerre mis ojos y le dijo "tu tambien" y apague la luz

_Al despertar vi a Brick durmiendo muy relajado, no lo kise despertar  
pero kise ver su rosto, al verlo se veia muy comodo, me di vuelta y me agarro  
de la cintura, me tiro a la cama y empezo a hacerme coskillas  
despues k se aburriera de berme reir se paro i me dijo ¿tienes hambre?  
pos yo le dije si, y entonces el me dijo_

Brick: pos ayer robe dinero seguro k alcanza para pan y mantekilla  
Blossom: yo tengo eso en casa  
Brick: emmm entonces... jugo?  
Blossom: aver... n de eso no me keda  
Brick: -.-" ire a comprar  
Blossom: pero...  
Brick: adios!

y fue a comprar jugo, luego volvio a la casa y juntos tomamos desayuno  
despues se paro y me dijo grax, no volvere a molestarte asi, ademas, mis hermanos  
deben estar enojados xk no estube peleando kon ellos.  
bueno, eso era lo unico k sabia decir delante de el, denuevo me habia puesto nerviosa  
xk? kada ves k lo vei directamente a sus ojos caia en un mundo completamente silencioso  
en donde me desespero

Brick: estas bien?  
Blossom: oh! si sorry me mediodormi jeje!  
Brick: O.O"

Era la respuesta mas estupida k le habia dado!, me senti tan torpe en ese momento  
cuando el me dejo

Brick: Bueno me tengo k ir adios! nos vemos!  
Blossom: ok nos vemos!

luego sali para el laboratorio del profesor, las xikas estaban enojadas konmigo prk me habia retrasado en mis keaseres de heroina

Profesor: Blossom xk te s retrasado tanto!  
Bubble: acaso tienes novio?  
Buttercup: kien es?

en ese momento las xicas me habian acorralado, me gritaban kien era y yo para k se kallaran les dije k me habia kedado dormida  
las xikas no me kreyeron  
en ese mismo instante habia sonado la alarma de peligro, un monstruo estaba atacando la ciudad

Bubble: o oh! problemas! ai k salir  
Buttercup: siii!  
Blossom: bn, a transformarce en heroines, denuevo -.-

Nos transformamos y fuimos a matar al monstruo

Monstruo: aaaghhhhhhhhhhhhh! las matare muajajajjaakjajjaajaj!  
Buttercup: a si? eso lo veremos!  
Bubble y Blossom: Buttercup no!

ella se va a meter y el monstruo la golpea tan fuerte k la deja enterrada al suelo

Bubble: maldita cosa

Ella igual se va ameter y el monstruo le pega k ase ke Bubble atraviese un edificio  
me pregunte, dios k ago? estoy sola!  
en eso aparecen los RoudyRuffBoys

Butch: ajajaaj! Buttercup se cayo ajajajaaaa!  
Brick: *le pega en la cabeza* callate sokete!

Brick tan heroik pero a la vez sangriento se mete al interor del monstruo y sale  
, el monstruo cae desangrado, mientras Brick, kon todo su gorro dijo "esta kosa no tiene sentimientos, palpita solo para vivir, patetico" y con la misme mano llena de sangre  
lo mire a losa ojos, pero esa vez le tuve miedo, miedo a ke por dentro sea una bestia sedienta de sangre, komo si fuese un vampiro en buska de doncellas. pero no, lo mire mas profundamente  
y vi al dulce Brick k me habia besado.  
el fue a buscarme y me dijo ya no temas todo acabo, me habia manchado mi pecho kon la sangre de su pecho y extrañamente pero a la vez romantokamente  


_Al kedarme el pecho me sonroje, misterosamente el igual,  
por el suseso tan extraño.  
Buttercup se pare y le grito a Brick, suelta a mi hermana!, entonces Buttercup se paro y fue a atacar a Brick, cuando en esas Butch se mete y ella y el se ponen a pelear komo dos luchadores de sumo -.-  
la policia habia llegado, y cuando vieron a los xikos le empezaron a disparar pero komo todos sabemos a los xikos no le afectan las balas  
asi k se fueron  
les grite a los policias k eran unos idiotas ellos nos habian salvado, bueno, les grite de todo menos k eran lindos  
fui a buscar a Brick por toda la ciudad hasta k lo encontre, centado en un banco de madera  
alli estaba, mirando el cielo y a la vez su brazo k regeneraba sus heridas tan rapido,  
me fui a centar kon el y le tome la mano para k dejara de estar triste  
me sonrio y me empezo a akariciar la cabeza, komo si fuera un perrito.  
yo le sonrie y lo abraze y le dije, k lo keria  
y el me dijo k "yo te amo"  
en ese instante aparece Bubble, kedo komo en xok mirando, yo me doy cuento y le grito k salga ke no sea una de esas sucias espias copuxentas  
Bubble sale y se va volando  
le pregunte a Brick xk estaba trfiste  
el me respondio, esk mi hermano termino kon ella.  
pues yo le dije "k pena" y volvi a caer en sus brazos  
pues el para k me riera me empezo a hacer koskillas denuevo  
me rei a carcajadas  
el dijo k el sol le molestaba asi k no tendimos en el mismo arbol en el k me enamore muxo mas de lo k estaba de el.  
alli estabamos centados asiendo nada.  
solo mirabamos las nubes  
en eso llega un ventarron de aire y se me sube la falda... O_O (que vergüenza)  
Brick me habia visto todos los calzones  
me sonrojeee pero rooja, estaba muy roja  
mientras Brick se sonrojo pero muy poko y me miro kon kon kara de "dios te vi los calsones!  
no sabia k decir, hasta k la verguenza paso.  
despues de dessonrojarnos nos reimos  
"las cosas de la vida" dije  
el me miro y me dio un besito en la cara  
y lo le di otro en la cara  
estaba anocheciendo  
asi k le ofreci denuevo k durmiera en mi casa  
al llegar nos dimos cuenta k mi cama se estaba kemando!  
apagamos el fuego, solo habia una cama.  
habia una nota en la cama kemada  
decia "hermano para k disfrutes esta noche  
Brick se enojo izo tirar la carta  
el me dijo "tendre k irme" yo le dije k no k le buscaaria una cama  
Brick insistia en irce  
pues... le dije yo puedes dormir konmigo...  
Brick me miro, me dijo encerio?  
yo le dije, si  
se saco los zapatos y se acosto.  
Yo me cambie y me acoste, empezamos a hablar de culkier cosa, hasta k nos dormimos  
Hasta la mañana siguiente.._

_Desperté  
Brick no estaba  
Lo busk por toda la ciudad, pero no lo enkontre, volvi para el laboratorio del profesor  
Les pregunte a todos si habían visto a Brick, me dijieron k no.  
Ese dia cai en la negación, me dio depresión.  
Volvi a ser la misma Blossom de siempre  
Tan solida, desde allí nunk mas me fije y no se me vino en la cabeza nunca mas tener algo  
Serio con algun xiko, defendimos la ciudad de los monstruos, me premiaron x buen intelecto académico me felicitaron por ser tn buena lidar de regalaron cualquier estupidez pero nunca fui completamente feliz. Me hacia falta la presencia de Brick. Paso un año desde k no lo veía  
Se aserco el dia de mi cumpleaños, fui a dar una vuelta en la kebrada del bosk y allí lo encontré  
Me largue a llorar y el me abrazo para k parara mi llanto y me sintiera mas segura  
Lloraba x tristeza hasta k lo vi a lo ojos, al mirarlos sentí tranquilidad y paz interior  
Me llevo volando hasta la plaza y nos sentamos en ese banco de madera en donde en el pasado nos soliamos centar, allí se tiro encima mio me tomo el mentón con sus suaves manos y me beso  
Fue komo aquel beso del cual yo me había enamorado de el  
Fue tan lindo, k nunca mas nos separamos, ese beso fue mágico, era un beso de Brick.  
Fin _

masaru

_que llevaba un uniforme escolar azul con zapatos y correa negra, la chica llevaba un gran moño rojo_

_La niña me mira con una sonrisa y me doy cuenta de que ella está acariciando un gatito pequeño en la cabeza._

_Dos gatitos más están rodando uno con el otro en el suelo junto a ella. Ellos deben ser la fuente del llanto que oí_

_Brick: -Uh ... hola. Perdona que te moleste. Sólo voy a irme- _

_- Usted no es una molestia. Quedate-_

_El gato que estaba acariciando daba perezosos bostezos y las patas de el gato estaban en la mano de ella_

_-oh, aquí tienes-_

_Ella saca una galleta y lo mantiene por encima de la boca del gatito. Alcanza los chocolates de la galleta con la pata antes de sujetar la galleta firmemente entre sus dientes diminutos_


End file.
